Casey Taylor
''Please be noted that this article is to be edited by MissySchmidt/ViktorNikiforov22 ONLY. ''This is a work in progress. Casey Taylor is a British-French teenage girl, residing in Paris, France. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Casey transforms into the superhero Cassis Noir, gaining the power of bad luck and destruction, or alternatively, with the Mouse Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Mullo, she can transform into Mulmouse, a mouse-themed superhero with the power of Multitude. At one point, she will wield the Fox Miraculous, and when inhabited by Trixx, will become a currently unnamed fox supervillain, gaining the power of Mirage. Appearance Physical appearance Casey is a pale teenage girl at about average or so human height, with long dark brown and slightly messy hair and green(?) eyes with the left eye having a brown section in it. Civilian attire Casey's main indoor outfit consists of an oversized grey tshirt, black pants or random pj bottoms and black socks. When away from home, she wears a short black leather jacket over a bright purple short sleeved shirt, which has an iron-on sewn patch portraying a cartoony version of the face of one of her pet cats. With this she wears a short, black pleated skirt with a belt around the waist, long black socks and black and white trainer shoes. She will often have part of her hair clipped up, giving the illusion of sideswept bangs. She is always wearing the cat miraculous, which, when disguised, is purple, on the ring finger of her left hand. As Cassis Noir Cassis Noir has catlike eyes with green sclerae. Her hair remains mostly the same, except that she has bangs that closeley resemble the faux bangs she sometimes wears in her civilian form. Cassis Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with purple details on the arms and below the knees, and matching purple heart-shaped metallic parts on her cat ears, alongside paw-shaped toes on the boots of the suit and a purple zipper on the neck part of the suit, reaching to just above her chest. The ends of her fingertips have retractable claws, and a long thick belt wraps around her waist and hangs out from the back to give the illusion of a tail. She wears a black mask around her eyes. As Mulmouse Mulmouse wears a skintight suit which is grey with dark pink-tinted black and light pink parts on the arms and legs, and a pink heart on the chest area. The neck area of the suit is also black, and the bottoms of her boots are light pink. She wears a grey and pink mask around her eyes, the Mouse Miraculous hangs from her neck and she wears the jumprope-like weapon around her waist to give the illusion of a mouse's tail. She has the same bangs as Cassis Noir, but her hair is tied into odango-like buns, with some hair hanging from them, and some hanging down to her sides to cover her normal ears up. With The Fox Miraculous As the unnamed fox villain, Casey wears an orange suit with black accents on the arms, neck and legs and white on the chest area. She wears a long skirt-like garment around her waist that is long at the back and fades into white, and has her Flute tied around her waist by a belt she wears around the garment. As Queen Noir Queen Noir has the same hair as Cassis Noir, but has bright yellow eyes and sclerae, with her left eye's brown mark now being orange. She wears a black suit with white accents on the fingers, legs and chest, and a belt around her waist, although it is notably different than Cassis Noir's belt, being the same shade of black as the rest of her suit, thinner, the holes being round as opposed to heart-shaped and the buckle instead being the shape of a cat's face.On her head she wears a tiara and black cat ears, around her neck she wears a black cat collar with a bright yellow bell and she wears a mask on her face which, combined with the colors and design of her suit, makes her resemble her pet cat, Mia. Personality Ass Abilities As a civilian Casey isn't really that special and doesn't really have any physical abilities. The main things she does do when she's not transformed is writing random crap and also digital art, using a mouse. Other than that, theres nothing much else. As Cassis Noir Cassis Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability, as well as senses such as hearing, smell, night vision and even stealth. She is able to use her claws to grip onto, climb and attack. At first she never really used her staff for much other than leaning and occasionally fighting, however as time goes on manages to use it more effectively, as well as discovering it can be used to communicate. Her Miraculous-granted power, Cataclysm, allows her to negatively effect or directly destroy anything she touches with her hand when its charged, although doing so will eventually revert her transformation, so she will only use this when needed. As Mulmouse Mulmouse has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Her special power, Multitude, allows her to turn into a number of tiny clones of herself. The clones are small, a lot smaller compared to the Kwamis. In order to activate her power, Mulmouse takes several jumps using her jumprope tool, which makes the bottom section of her legs shine as the tiny clones appear. All of them appear exactly the same as the original Mulmouse. With the fox miraculous She has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and resistance. Her most prominent physical skill is agility, jumping to heights that Queen Bug and even her other form, Cassis Noir, cannot. Like a fox, she also enhanced senses such as hearing, smell and night vision. She uses her flute as her weapon, being able to use it to deflect attacks and throwing it with great precision. Her special power, Mirage, is executed by playing her flute to produce an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy, it creates a hyper-realistic illusion. If the mirage is touched, or she shouts "Reality", it will disappear. Like her Cassis Noir form, after this special power is used, she will have limited time until she reverts back to normal. As Queen Noir Queen Noir shares the same powers as Cassis Noir, although to a much greater extent, and will not transform back upon using them. However, due to them being much harder to control and almost straining for her to use at times, she seldom uses them unless needed. She also has the same enhanced skills and senses as her Cassis Noir form. Family Trivia * Because this is an AU, thus not taking place within the Quantic Universe, Cassis Noir is technically the first female user of the Cat Miraculous. *